garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Lilia Pascalle
Lilia Pascalle (リリア パスカーレ Pascalle Lilia) is a the 2nd main character in the game and movie called Galerians and Galerians: Rion She is Rion's childhood friend and the daughter of Dr. Pascalle. Lilia has a virus program in her brain to destroy Dorothy. Appearance Lilia has short brown hair that goes to her shoulders, and has brown eyes that sometimes looks pink. She is wearing in the game a shirt that's blue under a yellow half spaghetti strap top and has a fanny bag on the side of her. Often sometimes wearing a purse. Her skirt is pink with lace around it and her skirt is see through. Her shoes look like ballet slippers. Personality Lilia likes to think a lot. She easily gets stressed out and shes very emotional. It's very difficult for her to tell her feelings. She always feels lonely. She is both strong and weak from time to time. She is very spiral. She is easily to trust. She is constantly nervous when being pressure. Childhood Lilia Pascalle is the daughter of Dr. Pascalle, a scientist who worked with Rion's father, Dr. Steiner. When her father and Dr. Steiner created Dorothy, an artificial intelligence program designed to help the people of Michelangelo City, she was implanted with a virus program designed to destroy Dorothy's functions, and end her for good. Rion was trusted with the virus launch program, which was to send the virus from Lilia to Dorothy. However, after her father died, she hastened to hide away from Dorothy, who sought to kill her to get rid of the virus program. Story Lilia has a special connection with Rion. She can talk to him through telepathy, which proved very useful when Rion woke up from Michaelangelo Memorial Hospital. Been living in the Babylon hotel in different places (and in the abandon restroom), When been seen by someone they believe that she is a ghost been lurking around the place. (But really looking for food). Finally, they have a reunion in the basement of the Babylon Hotel where there used to be a restaurant there, but has been out of business for some time. Lilia has been hiding and Rion kills off Rainheart, his parents' murderer, and Rita, Rainheart's sister who was very angry when he killed her brother. When Rita arrives and tries to use her powers against Rion and Lilia, Lilia uses her power to try to block Rita's powers. Rita gets mad and throws a table and hits Lilia, knocking her out. After Rion's battle with Rita, Lilia wakes up and tries to stop Rion from killing Rita. Even though Rita was begging Rion to kill her. Rion kills Rita in front of Lilia. Lilia cries and asks him where he get that power, which Rion replies by telling her that he was experimented on in the Michaelangelo Memorial Hospital, but on Rita's last words she says "Don't believe it." They make their way to the Mushroom Tower, Dorothy's lair, where Lilia and Rion must complete Dorothy's puzzles just to make it to her, but Lilia is stopped by a Cycle Illusion that is pretending to be Birdman (It was really Cain that was really creating the Cycle Illusion). Lilia knew he wasn't real and closed her eyes. He disappears and Lilia goes back to helping Rion. After completing the puzzle, they meet an exact twin of Rion whose name was Cain. There, Cain tells Rion that he was only a replica of the real Rion, who had died long ago and that Rion was a Galerian created by Dorothy herself. Lilia tells Rion that Cain is lying and he's just trying to trick him. Cain then tells them that "mother" had chosen Rion over him to find Lilia, since all of Rion's past memories where implanted in his brain. Rion refuses to believe that it is true and the two brothers fight in rivalry. Rion defeats his brother, and he began questioning himself if he is the real Rion, Lilia tells him that he is. Then they hastens off to find Dorothy. Rion successfully implants the virus program in Dorothy's functions, where she dissolves away, leaving a large hole in the Mushroom Tower. However, in the process, Rion died from transmitting the virus and is last seen in Lilia's arms, where she stares off into the open sky in front of them. Information *People often mistaken her age is 16, but shes really 14 years old. The Japanese official guide book states this. *Her eyes are often mistaken pink but their brown. *Her personality is similar to Tikal from Sonic X. *Her last name is a 'French' therefore she is French. *She is also a playable character in the game. (Stage:D Mushroom Tower) Extra *'Lilia's Full Gallery' *[[Letter from Lilia|'Letter from Lilia']] Category:Characters Category:Female Characters